


[众神2]不存在的勇者

by larike



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larike/pseuds/larike
Summary: ravio中心的一点关于过去的捏造/私设多/林克拉维奥无差





	[众神2]不存在的勇者

洛拉尔只是一个几乎要彻底崩坏摇摇欲坠的世界。

“这个世界是虚假的，人类也是虚假的，只有借助魔物的力量——” 

呆着尖鼻子古怪面具的神父站在村落的空地上喋喋不休，周围同样带着面具的“虔诚”的信徒们机械地点着头，仿佛躲在伪装背后，这个盗贼作乱的村落就能重归和平——实际上只是没人愿意搭理奇装异服的疯子们，没人知道愚蠢会不会传染。 

拉维奥把他的奇怪形状的兜帽扯得更低，以确认把自己裹的严严实实。他喜欢并习惯了这个滑稽的帽子，狡猾的兔子很适合他这样一位奇怪的商人不是吗？

一个没有店面、每天在村庄附近神出鬼没还只出售高昂价格魔法道具的紫色兔子商人，听起来可真不错。 

洛拉尔是个很奇怪的地方，自从拉维奥有记忆以来，世界已经变成这样了。没有阳光，总是下雨，破烂的村落和数不清的魔物。至少有一半的人不知道王城与统治者的存在，永远都只是在考虑自己如何活命，如何从酒吧老板那里捞到点好处。 

但拉维奥是个奇怪的家伙，村子里几乎没人知道他的名字，而只认得一个会魔法的奇怪兔子商人。这也就是为什么隔三差五总会有强盗光顾他的家，然后把一切搞得一团糟。 

拥有一个能把任何东西吹飞的法杖或者可以炸开岩石的炸弹是多么令人向往的能力，而在强盗聚集的村庄没人愿意付钱。 

拉维奥想过逃离这个强盗的村落，从他那摇摇欲坠的小房子跑出去，与外面世界那些见所未见的怪物过了他这辈子不想再回忆的一天。 

拉维奥害怕过分的欺凌，害怕黑夜，但更害怕死亡。他不会用剑，魔法用尽了的时候一只小小的蝙蝠都可以要了他的命。

拉维奥曾经不小心迷路到王城的对面，抱着他的卢比袋子眺望远处华丽的城堡。 

这个世界不会好了，拉维奥作为一个“弱者”再清楚不过这个世界的残酷了。除非能出现一个……拯救一切的英雄。就像那些古老的神话里所说的。 

怎么可能呢。 

他没有想到在不久后，他与生俱来的魔法让他短暂人生的一切都改变了。 

高大的士兵长揪着拉维奥的围巾把他丢在地上，过于粗暴以至于他不得不抱着卢比袋子在地上滚了半圈，用脸跟豪华地毯亲密接触。 

公主怎么能相信尤伽这种浑身散发着黑暗气息家伙？那阴暗丑陋的眼睛盯着他的时候，隔着兜帽他都感到一阵恶寒。男人谄媚地鞠躬，怂恿他们去侵犯另一个世界的力量。 

——如果洛拉尔的神圣三角还在的话，你一定是其中之一，我在梦里预见过。

那名年轻美丽的公主告诉他：地震越来越频繁，这个世界过不久或许就要全部毁灭了，我们没有别的办法。你愿意拯救洛拉尔吗？

拉维奥几乎要哭了，摇着头坐到地上。我不行，我做不到，他想。 

他既做不到拯救世界，也做不到让公主相信尤伽的恶意。 

这绝不是一个东躲西藏的商人能做到的事，他在那些魔物手里活不过一个晚上，更别说去做一个跨越两个世界的强盗。 

拉维奥出生在盗贼的村子，但是从来没有偷过哪怕一卢比，尽管所有人都对这种事司空见惯。

贩卖魔法道具只是他的生存手段。在这些之外，拉维奥救过一个被困在酒吧的养鸡的姑娘、一个被盗贼抓走的小孩子、甚至一只受伤的白色小鸟。他在冬天用火杖偷偷地把酒吧被冷风吹灭的壁炉点燃，因为那名不停抱怨着的老板说到底还是救过很多无家可归的人。他因此被一些坏家伙拿着棍子追赶，胆小的商人一边求饶一边逃跑，或者踩到自己的围巾摔倒，毫无见义勇为者的尊严。

或许更多的是因为胆怯，但拉维奥绝对不想看到另一个世界变成又一个如今的“洛拉尔”。他太胆小了，不敢去做那种事。 

这个世界混乱不堪，但他很爱这里。 

他听到那些士兵说，另一个世界总是充满阳光的。人们总是很友好，有可爱的白色咕咕鸡，有绿色柔软的草丛……当然洛拉尔的紫色的也不错。还有一位同样美丽，但更加冷静的公主。一切或许都是相反的。 

他躺在柔软的地毯上左思右想了两整天，透过华丽的窗户看外面随着地震日渐分崩离析的大陆，可怖的裂缝逐渐扩大，很快会将整个洛拉尔全部吞噬。

于是拉维奥在一场有些严重的地震之后逃跑了，这是他人生中最有勇气的决定。

他偷走了尤伽留给公主的可以储存魔法的手镯，那东西把他压扁了，压成一张纸顺着墙缝来到城堡外。 

拉维奥惊喜地看到他的鸟儿来找他了，白色的小鸟冒着雨飞来落在他的肩头。谢天谢地，他还有一个可以互相取暖的小家伙。 

他把白雀碰在手里，用袖子蹭掉雨水：“我骗了公主，我想我大概会被追杀了。”他把鸟儿藏在了兜帽里，觉得鼻子有点酸。

他回了一趟自己的家，尽管那个小屋子的墙壁都被那些强盗们折磨得摇摇欲坠，连一张像样的床都没有。他把一切可以阻拦盗贼的木箱子都堆在门口，带走了他能带走的所有钱。 

“我会回来的，如果我还可以的话……” 

拉维奥自己的魔力很有限，就像他性格一样弱小又不稳定。他可以穿过一道墙缝，但穿过一个世界又是什么感觉呢？如果那是一个很漫长的旅途……他或许应该写封遗书。

他没有思考的时间了，于是他飞快地回去城堡钻进了公主房间那条诡异的裂缝，再晚一点他就要腿软到走不了路了。 

一切和他想象的没什么不同。除了那个仿佛永远失去光芒的手镯。拉维奥狼狈地摔在海拉尔城堡后的公园里，还没爬起来就被像莫力布林一样的傀儡士兵追杀。 

温暖的阳光落在他身上，却让拉维奥浑身发冷。 

他早该想到的。手镯的光芒消失了，洛拉尔已经回不去了，情况简直不能再糟。 

要如何活着找到那个不知道存不存在的英雄呢？ 

“他”会是一个与自己截然相反的、魔力强大且勇敢的人吗。如果不是，只是个富得流油的有钱人……他差点被自己的苦中作乐逗笑了。 

他从城堡逃走，凭着直觉来到教堂附近，在他面前的是露在新翻开的泥土，墓地的入口。 

那里没有光，或许会有老鼠、蝙蝠或是骷髅怪物，他一切恐惧的东西。而外面是凶恶的敌人，记忆深处涌出的恐惧几乎要把他吞没了。 

拉维奥最后跳了下去，也可能是摔进去的。他的大脑已经有点混乱了，以至于在发现这个漆黑的房间没有任何敌人时难以置信地跪坐在地。 

或许是有个什么人刚刚来过这里，烛火台上还留着微弱的热量。黑暗仍然可怕，他扶着墙壁慢慢走着。

或许这就是不存在的神明的指引，他想着。

他哆嗦着爬出地牢，最后看见了光。 

拉维奥去过洛拉尔的教堂，一片漆黑，里面只有一个买不起油灯的神神叨叨的神父，也没人信奉神明。 

而这里的彩色玻璃的光几乎比外面的阳光更刺痛他的眼睛。他看到两个倒在地上的人和墙上的壁画，知道自己来晚了——尽管早些也不会有什么变化，他什么也做不到。他只是一个逃跑了的失败者。 

拉维奥走到那个年轻人的身旁，从兜帽下难以置信地看着那张“自己”的脸。他感觉到自己心跳得飞快。 

求你活着，拜托，拜托。我在洛拉尔都没来得及找到一块合适的地方来给自己当墓地。 

长相有些相似，但他看上去与自己的感觉很不同。金色的头发柔软地垂在脸侧，他想知道那双眼睛会是什么样子。 

拉维奥轻轻地把对方扶起来，手指下是温热的皮肤和让人安心的脉搏，那一刻这两天内的一切提心吊胆终于落了地。 

周围很安静，他试探性地伸出另一只胳膊抱住对方。 

他不知道为什么自己要这样做，只是随着感觉行动了。就像他在在洛拉尔时安慰过一个哇哇大哭的小朋友，人总是渴望并贪恋这样的接触。 

尽管他被怪物追杀而来，还没有来得及好好感受一下这个世界阳光的温度。可他想大概和他正抱着的家伙是差不多的，同样的明亮而温暖。 

鸟儿飞出来，乖巧地落到这个陌生的人的头上。 

“你会喜欢他的……我的朋友，他还握着剑呢。一定比我要出色很多。” 

拉维奥觉得又想哭又想笑。

“我现在可不能告诉他这里其实是被我们的世界波及才变成这样……等到一切结束我一定会告诉他的。” 

“现在我们带他回家。” 

善良的勇者最终还是收留了这个油嘴滑舌的奇怪商人。而兔子先生则把那个能吸收一切魔法的手镯送给了勇者先生。 

“您会遇到很多困难，我可以猜得到，这是商人的直觉！……所以请一定收好这个手镯。” 

商人拉过勇者的手把那个看上去破旧的金属手镯套上去，抬头就对上了勇者宝石一样清澈的蓝色眼睛看着他，接触过的皮肤像被烫过一般。 

拉维奥觉得自己几乎要被看穿了，赶忙扯了扯兜帽闭上了嘴。 

“你真是个怪人。”林克眨了眨眼睛：“但我不讨厌。” 

拉维奥觉得自己笑了，他觉得自己有点莫名其妙，好在林克看不到。 

“随时等着我们的小英雄回来。” 

他只是说。

好像仅仅是多了一个人，就真的能拥有勇气面对一切一般。

end


End file.
